


The scorpion and the frog

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: He knew how it would end.--------Techno's feelings about Tommy's "betrayal"
Kudos: 19





	The scorpion and the frog

**Author's Note:**

> The scorpion and the frog is a story where a frog is swimming across a river and finds a scorpion. The scorpion asks to ride on the frog and the frog agrees. The scorpion stings the frog and they both die.

He always hated the fable of the frog and the scorpion. He thought the moral of the story was boring and unnecessary.

But here he is, a frog with a scorpion sting.

He should have listened to the story.

He knew this would happen, he's not stupid. He knew Tommy would pick Lmanberg, he's always loved Lmanberg more than him.

He never understood why Tommy liked that place so much, the arbitrary laws, the politics, everything about it make his skin crawl.

And if Wilbur wanted it gone he'll make sure it never comes back.

But when he found his little brother hurt and scared hiding under his basement, he just couldn't help himself.

He knew how it would end, but it still hurt.

Tommy stung him, and techno would make sure he sunk with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strange one for sure. Anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
